Prelude of Death
by demon891
Summary: Xerou has taken Kiyone prisoner


Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is property of AIC and Pioneer. I do not own any of the characters (besides   
the ones I came up with) so please don't sue me! (Xerou is pronounced Zero and has nothing to do with   
Dr. Clay and his android Zero)  
  
  
Prelude of Death  
Chapter 1 "Revelations"  
By Xerou "demon891"  
  
The rain was loud. The drips of water could be heard throughout the abandoned factory. A lone   
body sat, curled up in the corner. He was not moving, just sitting, sitting and listening to the rain as it   
pounded on the roof. He could recall another day when he had heard this kind of rain. A lone tear ran   
down his cheek as the memories came flowing back into his mind. The pain of that day could not be   
forgotten, it overwhelmed him. All of the walls he had built up had been destroyed, all those walls to   
protect him from the very thing that haunted his every dream, his past.  
It looked like this was to be his end, sitting here all alone quietly crying and wasting himself   
away. He opened his eyes and realized that he could not go like this. No, the greatest space pirate this   
galaxy had ever seen would not die of his own sorrow.  
Slowly he got to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes. He made his way to the large door that   
looked out upon the barren landscape. He never had feared anything in his life; there was nobody that   
could equal him in battle. So why? Why could he not even protect his own family when they needed   
him? He cast this thought from his mind and made his way down the rocky path that lead to the local   
'bar'.   
He opened the front door to the bar to meet up with his crew. He had told them that he had   
needed to be alone to think for a few days. He had left them here with their latest finding. They had   
found lots of gold buried in the ground on this plant of Fradiliana.   
"Hey there ya are boss," a large man yelled from across the room. "This place isn't even fit for   
dogs."  
"Yes, I think we have long worn our welcome here," Xerou replied. "Round up all the men, I   
will meet you all at the ship."  
"Yes sir!"  
Xerou made his way out the back door of the bar. When he had gotten outside he saw a man   
standing on the cliff. He started to approach the man but suddenly the figure turned and slashed out with   
and energy sword.  
Xerou created an energy sword of his own to block the attack. He then grabbed the other mans   
arm and threw him to the ground with a loud thud.  
"Hah, you are getting better Nol'Tan, but I think that you need to work on your speed," Xerou   
said.  
"Yes well just remember, you have 20,000 years on me," Nol'Tan replied.  
Xerou helped him up and said,  
"You know I have been thinking about going legit."  
"Hah, you know you would never be accepted after all of the crimes you have committed."  
"Yes I thought about that while I was away. I will return to my home galaxy and live as a   
bounty hunter," Xerou said.  
"Hmmmmm, do you really think that that would work? Isn't there any knowledge of your   
existence there?" Nol'Tan questioned.  
"There might be some knowledge but all I must to is change my appearance slightly and nobody   
will know who I am."  
"Are you going to change your name?"  
"No, my name is me. Without my name I am not myself." Xerou replied. "But now we must be   
getting back to the ship, it is time to leave…"  
  
Tenchi climbed the stairs that lead to the Masaki shrine. He was one his way to sweeping and   
then training with his Grandfather. He sighed and thought to himself,  
'Why doesn't grandfather get some real assistant to help him out'?  
As he neared the last step he could feel somebody hanging around his neck and then suddenly   
Ryoko appeared.  
"Oh Tenchi, let go out exploring in the woods. It will be some much fun!"  
"Ryoko!! What are you doing!?" he yelled "I have work that I need to get done, so if you would   
wouldn't mind." He pointed down the long stairway.  
Her eyes got all watery like she was really hurt by what he said.  
"But Tenchi, we never get to play anymore," She said as she let go of him and disappeared.  
"I don't ever remember playing in the first place," he grumbled to himself.  
Ryoko rematerialized right above her rafter and lied down on it. With Tenchi working and   
Sasami, Ayeka and Mihoshi out shopping for the day she really didn't have much to do. So she decided   
to do her favorite thing, sleep.  
As Tenchi was sweeping he watch the stars as they appeared one by one in the sky. Katsuhitio   
had insisted on having some night lessons saying that it would increase his vision and awareness.   
Sasami, Ayeka and Mihoshi had gone out shopping and should be back soon. They were out looking for   
'normal' Earth clothes to wear. As he watch the sky he thought that he saw a dim light streak across the   
sky and then disappear. He blinked at the sight of this but thought that it must have been his   
imagination playing tricks on him so he went back to sweeping.  
Washu was typing diligently in her lab when suddenly an alarm went off. She brought up a   
screen on her holotop. It seemed she had picked up a weak signal from the nearby Serpious galaxy. She   
thought about it for a moment and then realized that since it was so far away it must have been a very   
strong signal where it originated. She typed some more to try and find from where it originated. Then   
she lost it, the signal was gone. She sighed and returned to her previous work.  
'I'll check more on that later' she thought to herself.  
Noboyuki waited outside of the mall for the girls. It was 8:00 pm and they said that they would   
be out by 7:30. He was starting to get impatient and hungry. Just then he saw them running out to the   
van to meet them.  
"Sorry we're late, the lines were huge," Sasami said.  
"Oh that's ok, I got to listen to some great old songs while I was waiting," he said so they   
wouldn't feel bad.  
"So how was the shopping trip?" Noboyuki asked.  
"It was fun," Ayeka replied.  
"Yea we had a great time," Mihoshi added as the car went down the street.  
  
Tenchi got up on his knees and spit out some dirt.  
"Jeeze grandpa, do you think you could fight any harder," Tenchi said rubbing the back of his   
head.  
"Do you think that your enamies will go easy on your Tenchi?" the priest said.  
"Well I'll have the Light Hawk Wings if I ever fight some...." he was cut off as he got whacked   
in the back of the head.  
"Foolish boy! You cannot rely on the Light Hawk Wings alone! You must have the skill to fight  
as good with them as you can without them!" Katsuhito yelled.  
Tenchi could tell that he was being serious and he nodded his head to let him know that he   
understood.  
"Your lessons are done for today Tenchi, it will be time for dinner soon," Katsuhito said as he   
saw the faint light of headlights shining through the trees.  
Tenchi bowed and began his way back down the stairs. By the time he had gotten to the bottom   
his fathers van was just pulling up. Just then Sasami jumped out of the side door.  
"Hey Tenchi! How are you?"  
"I'm fine, I'm just going to take a shower before dinner," he replied.  
"Tenchi…." Tenchi turned to see Ayeka dressed in normal Earth clothes. "How do I look?"  
Tenchi was at a loss for words, she looked more beautiful than ever,  
"You look wonderful," he said blushing.  
"Thank you," she said also blushing.  
  
Ryoko was awoken by the noise of the door opening. She opened one eye looked down and saw   
Tenchi, immediately she fazed down and latched onto his neck.  
"Oh Tenchi I'm so glad your done working, now we can go star gazing," Ryoko said with a   
glimmer in her eyes.  
"I'm going to take a shower right now Ryoko," he said as he shrugged her off. And it's a good   
thing he did or all hell would have broken loose as Ayeka walked in a few steps behind him.  
Ryoko was surprised to see what the princess was wearing. She had jeans that were kinda   
baggy, and her shirt was cut with baseball jersey sleeves that went almost down to her elbows. On the   
front of the shirt it said The Ataris. Ryoko was wondering that meant.   
Sasami ran out to the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner for the family.  
Ayeka started to walk up the stairs but was stopped when Ryoko asked her a question,  
"So Ayeka, what does 'The Ataris' mean anyway?"  
"Tenchi's father says that they are an American rock band," Ayeka said and continued her accent   
of the stairs.   
Ryoko looked confused at that, she wondered why the little prissy princess would by clothing for   
a rock band. She shrugged it off and flipped on the TV.  
Mihoshi had gone to the kitchen to try and help Sasami with dinner.  
Meanwhile upstairs Tenchi had just thrown himself on his bed. He was wiped out. He felt   
soreness in places he had not known existed. He managed the strength to get himself out of his bed. He   
made his way for the door, slid it open and went for the bathroom. He closed he door and locked in.  
  
"Were coming out of hyperspace," Kyushiro yelled across the room to Xerou.  
"Good, how far away are we from the nearest bounty post?" Xerou asked.  
"The nearest one is in the Juri System," Nol'Tan said from his navigation computer.  
"Well then that's where we will be going, put all the power from the shields to the main engines,   
lets get there as fast as we can," Xerou said.  
Xerou's great shit the Tasarus-IX sped toward Juri.  
Suddenly a screen appeared in front of Xerou.  
"Attention, please identify yourself," a certain teal haired police officer yelled across the link.  
"My name is Xerou Hakibai, this is my ship the Tasarus-IX and we are headed to the planet   
Juri," he said to the gp officer.  
"Well you are going 2000 mph over the speed limit!" Kiyone yelled.  
"Well guess you'll have to board our ship and give us a ticket now wont you," he said to her.  
"No, you are going to board m y ship."  
Xerou walked right through the wall of his ship, flew the small gap to the Yagami and flew   
through its hull.   
"H H How did you do that," she said stuttering as a man dressed completely black, with blood   
red hair and red eyes stood before him.  
"Oh it's a little trick I learned a few thousand years ago," Xerou said.  
"Well at any rate here is your ticket," Kiyone said handing him the ticket. "Where are you from   
anyways?"  
"We are from the Serpious galaxy and have come her to try to escape all the pirates running   
freely there," he said to her.  
"Oh well then you'll need to get registered on Juri so we have a file for you," she replied.  
"Thank you miss," he said and winked to her just before he fazed back to his ship.  
"Ok, I was to knock out her engines and anyway for her to communicate with the GP," Xerou   
said to Nul'Tan.  
"Yes sir," he said as he got the weapon systems online. He targeted her shields and her   
transmitters.  
"Ready to fire!"  
"Fire at will," Xerou commanded.  
The Masaharu fired 2 shots out at the Yagami. Suddenly Kiyone's Face came up on the screen   
again.  
"What the hell are you doing!!" she yelled.  
"Well I'm sorry ma'am but we just can't let the GP know that we are here," Xerou said.  
"Its to late for that," Kiyone said calmly.  
Suddenly out of nowhere a giant GP Cruiser class ship had appeared.  
"Huh! Where the hell did that come from!?" Xerou yelled.   
"It seems that it just came out of hyperspace," Kyushiro said.  
The cruiser began to charge up its weapons.  
"If that thing hits us we'll be gone for sure!" Nul'Tan yelled.  
"Is there any chance we could run," Xerou asked.  
"Negative…"  
"Alright then," Xerou said as he fazed out in front of the ship. His eyes began to glow bright   
green and a green aura had formed around his body. He formed a small ball of black energy crackling   
with green electricity in his hand. He closed his eyes, held out his hand and launched the ball of energy   
into the cruiser. It made a small hole in its hull but it seemed like nothing more.  
The giant ship had been charging up its main weapon and was preparing to fire at the Tasarus-  
IX.  
"Comon Xerou," Nul'Tan said to himself.  
Xerou closed his eyes and held out his hand towards the ship. He than quickly closed his hand   
and there was a giant explosion. It almost enveloped Xerou himself. Then the explosion and what was   
left of the ship was all getting sucked into a hole in the Space-Time Continuum, which consumed all   
things. As fast as it had all happened it was all gone. Xerou relaxed himself and just floated out in   
space.  
A shocked Kiyone just sat in her chair stunned not knowing what she had just witnessed.  
  
Ryoko sat at the dinner table sweat rolling down her face. Washu sat across from her daughter   
with a look of concern on her face.  
"Ryoko, are you ok?" Tenchi asked.  
She snapped out of her concentration,  
"Yea Tenchi I'm alright." She looked up at her mother and they shared a long stare before   
Washu simply nodded.  
After dinner was done Ryoko walked into Washu's lab. She saw Washu sitting on her floating   
cushion typing vigorously.  
"So, you felt that too," Washu said without turning.  
"Yea I did," Ryoko whispered. "Do you have any idea what the hell that was?"  
"Not yet. But I do know that it was from the very outskirts of the Milky Way," Washu   
explained. "But I don't know what could cause such a massive explosion. I've never experienced   
anything like that in my life."  
"Not good, lets just hope it doesn't decide to come here for now," Ryoko said.  
Just then a red light started blinking on Washu's screen. Washu began to type something.  
"Well well, looks like I've picked up a galaxy police signal. Maybe this will give us some   
answers," Washu stated.  
"Attention all patrol ships, Cruiser Naru-2 has been destroyed by an unknown enemy. Proceed   
to Sector I-789 if you able," the voice said.  
"Hmmmm, that was more than just a cruiser exploding," Washu said. She typed a few more   
keys and a screen showing stars in Sector I-789 appeared.  
"Ah ha!"  
"What is it Washu?" Ryoko asked.  
"Look at this, this shows were these stars are suppose to be," she pressed another key. "And this   
is where they are. The all seem to have moved a few thousand feet towards this spot."  
"Wait, are you saying that there is a black hole there?" Ryoko asked.  
"No I thought of that, but there was no star here to begin with," Washu replied.  
She brought up another screen that looked like it showed millions and millions of squiggly lines.  
"What the hell is that?"  
"This shows the rays of light coming off of this start over here," she explained. "Look, this   
small section of lines is behind the rest of them and a few around those are bent."  
"But what can that mean?"  
"Hah! This can only mean one thing!" she yelled. "Something out there was able to get a large   
concentration of anti-matter and launch it at that cruiser. Then when the matter and anti-matter met they   
caused a huge explosion in which all the matter in the area was destroyed. So a hole in the Space-Time   
Continuum formed sucking in the explosion so the thing that fired it was not harmed at all!"  
Ryoko just stared.  
"I am such a genius!!" Washu yelled. Then a thought came to her mind. "I wonder if this has   
anything to do with the distress beacon I picked up earlier…"  
"Huh?"  
"Well when I was working earlier I picked up a distress signal all the way from the Serpious   
galaxy. I wonder if there is a connection," Washu mumbled the last part.  
Tenchi and Ayeka sat outside looking at the stars.  
"They are so beautiful," Ayeka said smiling.  
"Yes they are. After my mother died I used to go on the roof at look at the stars all night   
sometimes because I could not fall asleep," Tenchi said softly.  
Ayeka noticed the sadness in his voice and she moved slightly closer to him.  
"Ayeka, do you find yourself missing your parents at all?" Tenchi asked.  
"Sometimes I do, but then I remember what I would be forced to do if I ever returned to Juri.   
Sometimes I wish that my parents would come live here on earth, but then I realize that that would never   
be possible," she replied.  
"Well I hope you don't go back to Juri anytime soon," he said to her smiling. "Thing just   
wouldn't be the same."  
She looked at him a smiled and then looked back into the night sky.  
'I'll always stay for you Tenchi'  
Just then a thought came to her mind. "Tenchi,"  
"Yes Ayeka?"  
"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" she asked while blushing.  
"I'd love to."  
  
Ryoko walked out of Washu's lab and ran right into Sasami.  
"Oh Sorry Ryoko," Sasami said.  
"That's ok," Ryoko said starting to walk away, but then she thought of something. "Hey Sasami,   
have you seen Tenchi?"  
"Hmmmm, oh yea he went for a walk with Ayeka," Sasami said.  
'So she thinks she can get him while I'm away does she, well we'll see about that."  
Ryoko walked to the bathroom with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka walked alone the forest trail and finally came to a cliff. They both looked   
down across the valley. It was covered in a sheet of blue. The reflection of the moon could be seen in   
the lake. In Ayeka's mind this was the perfect night.  
"So Tenchi, when do you have to start school again?" Ayeka asked.  
"In a couple of months but that will be my last year and then I guess I'll just have to decide what   
"I'm doing next," he sighed.  
"Are you planning on going to collage?"  
"I really don't know, if I go to collage I would love to go to America," he said.  
Ayeka looked surprised at this.  
"Why would you want to go there?" the princess asked.  
"Well I guess for the opportunity to see a new land and experience new things," he said looking   
at the sky.  
"Tenchi, would you take me with you if you went to America?" she asked blushing.  
"I would take all of you, it could be like one big vacation," he replied. "How's that sound?"  
"It would be wonderful," she smiled.  
Unknown to them somebody was spying on this whole conversation.  
'Heh heh' Ryoko thought to herself holding onto a bucket of water. She floated to right above   
Ayeka and then let the water go. But something unexpected happened; right as she released the water   
they had begun to walk away. Instead of getting Ayeka wet Tenchi was the one who was soaking wet   
and cold.  
"Tenchi! Are you ok?" Ayeka asked.  
"I'm f..fine," Tenchi said shivering. "B..but where d..did that come from?"   
Ayeka just pointed up. And there was Ryoko floating there with an empty bucket.  
"Ryoko, why did you do that!?" Tenchi yelled.  
"It wasn't suppose to hit you Tenchi," she said softly. "But come with me I'll get you all dried   
up," she said smiling.  
"Miss Ryoko! How can you really expect him to go with you after you have just dumped water   
all over him!" Ayeka yelled.  
"Well at least I didn't take him out in the woods to seduce him!" she snapped back.  
Ayeka was about to say something but Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her   
silently begging her not to fight back. Ayeka noticed this and walked away.  
"Heh guess she figured out she lost," Ryoko said proudly. "Comon Tenchi lets get you dried   
up."  
"No Ryoko I'll do it myself, I don't want to talk to you right now," Tenchi said sternly.  
"But Tenchi!"  
"No!" Tenchi said and then walked in the direction Ayeka had gone.  
Ryoko looked hurt at this so she flew to her cave sat on a rock and began to think. She knew that   
she shouldn't have done what she did, but she just got so jealous sometimes.  
'I'm sorry Tenchi,' she thought to herself.  
  
By this time Tenchi had just caught up with Ayeka.  
"Ayeka," Tenchi said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Ayeka."  
"You have no reason to thank me Lord Tenchi, what I did was out of line and I'm sorry," she   
said.  
"Its alright Ayeka don't worry about it," he said to her.  
"No Tenchi, its not alright," she said as a tear rolled down her face. "Ryoko and I have been   
fighting over you for so long now. We should have learned long ago that it is all pointless."  
"Ayeka don't blame it on yourself, its my fault for not making up my mind. I'm sorry I haven't   
yet but I'm just not ready yet. Do you understand this?" he asked.  
"Yes Tenchi, I understand," she said holding back tears.  
Tenchi reached out and gave her a hug. This made her feel better as she hugged him back  
"Don't worry Ayeka it will all be ok," he whispered. "No matter what happens I love you both   
so much and I don't want you to ever forget that."  
She smiled. "Tenchi I noticed earlier that there is a James Bond movie on tonight. Would you   
like to watch it with me?"  
"I would love to Ayeka," he said releasing her.  
  
"We are approaching the planet Juri sir" Kyushiro said.  
"Okay let not look suspicious now. Have we a place to land?" Xerou asked.  
"Yes I reserved one for us," Nul'Tan said walking into the cockpit.  
"Good, I want to keep 3 men at the ship to guard it, the rest of you will come with me to the   
hotel that we have," Xerou commanded. "I'm going to go check on our prisoner."  
Xerou walked down the hall to a door, which he slipped a key in. When he opened the door the   
first thing he saw was a fist flying at his face.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Kiyone screamed as she punched him.  
Xerou caught the punch and threw her back against the wall. She grunted in pain.  
"Calm down, I haven't done anything to you," he said.  
"Where the hell have you been!" Kiyone yelled. She got up and tried to attack again. But before   
she could reach him she stopped, she couldn't move.  
"How the hell are you doing that!"  
"Doing what?" he said as she dropped to the ground.  
"You'll pay for what you did," she said gasping for air.  
"I only did what I did in self-defense, last time I checked speeding didn't result in trying to be   
blown up," he said.  
"What the hell are you?" she said calming down.  
"You want to know truthfully?" he sighed. "I don't know."  
She looked confused at this.  
"When I was very young I was taken away from my mother. I don't really remember much of   
her except that she was very caring. Then when I was 15, I stood and watched my brother, my sister and   
my father all get butchered. The people that had killed my family kidnapped me. They knew how   
strong I was and were planning on using me for their evil intentions. When I was old enough I   
overpowered and killed them all. Then I guess that was the only way I knew how to live…"  
Kiyone actually felt sympathy for him, even though he had shot at her, killed hundreds and   
kidnapped her. She was about to say something when he interrupted him.  
"And I'll tell you something that I haven't even told my crew," he said.  
"Why, why would you tell me?" she asked.  
"Cause I know you wont tell anyone or you wont try to convince me not to."  
She looked surprised but let him continue.  
"The real reason I'm in this galaxy is because I think that my mother is here somewhere, and I   
am here to find her."  
"Oh why do you think that?" Kiyone asked.  
"Well this was her home galaxy and she isn't anywhere in mine," he explained. "But right now   
its time for us to go into town and find out hotel."  
They got up and walked towards the cockpit. When they got there Kyushiro and Nul'Tan were   
ready to go. They all made there way down the ramp of the great ship. As they walked down the streets   
of Juri's capital city nobody could tell that Kiyone was a prisoner.  
Just then a large carriage went past them.  
"KIYONE!!!"  
Kiyone looked up to see the queen of Juri jump down on her. (In this fic Kiyone was on ear   
when Ayeka's parents visited)  
Misaki was hugging the life out of her.  
"Hello….Misaki," she said gasping for air.  
Misaki jumped off of her and looked at the men she was with.  
"Oh and is this your new boyfriend?" she said pointing to Xerou.  
"N.." she was cut off.  
"Yea me and Kiyone are really close," he said smiling.  
Kiyone just looked at him with huge eyes.  
"Awww that's soooo cute!" Misaki then went and hugged Xerou.  
Xerou, the strongest being in the universe was gasping for air during this hug.  
She let him go. "Well you two have fun, let me know when the wedding is! I have to go to a   
meeting."  
"Don't worry, we will!" Xerou shouted.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Kiyone yelled at him.  
"Just having a little fun dearest," he said.  
Kyushiro and Nul'Tan were both laughing hysterically.  
"What are you two laughing at?!" Kiyone yelled.  
"Comon everyone there's our hotel," Xerou said pointing at a large building.  
"That's one of the most expensive places on the planet!" Kiyone yelled.  
"Yea we have a bunch of money built up," Kyushiro yawned. "Wow I'm a lot more tired than I   
thought."  
"Me too, its been a long trip," Nul'Tan said.  
They walked up too the door and checked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Well that was a weird place to end the fic.   
Chapter 2 is coming soon so don't worry.   
Send anything to demon_891@yahoo.com 


End file.
